Shugo chara songfics
by LittleDarkDevil13
Summary: Hey, well here's a songfic collection, for now it's mainly Amuto, and Rimahiko, but i think it'll have some Kutau in the future love you
1. Shattered

_**Hey, this is a new songfic of mine, it's for shugo chara couples, right now it's just Rimahiko, but more will come, i think the next is Amuto**_

**Shattered**

Rima stared silently at the half done bag, it had been like that for the last two days, just because she denied to finish arranging it, but now there was no other choice for her, she was leaving the next day, to a foreign boarding school, her father had decided to break her apart from her friends; he said that they were a bad influence, that _his _Rima-chan had been turned into an improper child by them. That was not true, but he had already arranged for her to go when she was told.

For what seemed the tenth time that afternoon Rima fell to her knees sobbing.

All because she was more decided now her father had gotten mad. How could she have known that he would get mad at her, she had spoken her mind, well no spoken, but yelled better that she was able to take care of herself, just because of that she had to say goodbye to her friends and... Why deny it now, her true love...

-Nagihiko – the soft whisper escaped Rima's mouth, as she curled into a ball, and hid in the memories

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown _

She remembered how he used to make her feel better, holding her when her parents fought.

But all of that had crumbled down three days before, and all her hopes of happiness had died.

There had been a warmth feeling in her heart, the one that she had found when she met him, but now it was lost, and she felt it hollow and void.

It was already sundown, and she hadn't realized it, because the silence in the house made her too sad to think about time 

_And finding answers  
is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
passing the graves of the unknown _

She found herself taking a walk by the cementer, looking at the graves of people whose names were unknown for her.

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
and the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long _

The clouds were slowly taking over the sun, and the light was fading slightly, Rima was sitting in the edge of a fountain, which for a second reflected a color that looked just like his hairs, she closed her eyes waiting for him to embrace her, but nothing happened, she kinda knew it already

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
knowing that faith is all I hold _

Rima knew that all she had left was faith, and she also knew that time could kill it, but she wondered how much it would take for that. Because she knew that he wouldn't love her anymore after what she had said__

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on_

_**Flashback two days before:**_

Nagihiko had called her, he wanted to meet in the park, Rima knew that if she was found out she would be punished, but she didn't care, at least she wanted to see him one more time. Rima didn't want to tell him her feelings; it was clear for her that it was a two case scenario, first, she confessed, and he rejected her, then she'd be heartbroken, and in pain. Second, he returned her feelings, but she still had to go, that would be even more harmful.

-Hi- Nagihiko was more stunning than ever- What's wrong you seem down?

-It's just t... that- Rima's voice was trembling, she had planned to tell him, but it was too hard.

-Don't worry, I know it'll be Ok, you are strong enough.

-But... this time I don't know if it's even bearable.

-Rima-chan there's something I want you to know.

-What is it?

Rima was blushing.

_-If it is... no, I can't that'd just hurt both of us more when I leave._

-Rima, you've become someone really special to me, and I wanted to say that I love you.

_-I love him too, but I can't, I've got to be strong, even if it hurts... for both of us._

-Nagi, I'm going to a boarding school in two days. I won't come back, until college.

-What, why so suddenly.

She turned her face.

-I'm sorry, I d... do... I don't love you... Sorry.

It hurt so much, but she felt that she had to do it, the next she knew, she had sprinted to her home, she felt like she was not herself anymore, an rejecting him had left a wound in her heart, which was broken, and now she'd have to carry that burden with her... forever.

_But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning_

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced 

At that time she had felt numb, but it was just the begging of that three day hell, then came the pain, and then the worst, that sensation of being a foreigner in he own house.

If she could, she would have run away, to tell him that she did love him, but she didn't want to hurt him, she would, but her parents that had found out about her escape, and her own pride kept her there. She wanted to scream, and say what she felt but her lips wouldn't open, inside that house nothing worked well, and furthermore now that she had lost her home, she was depressed.

The night before leaving, she spent it whole writing a letter, that wasn't meant to be sent, it said the truth, about her feelings, and everything else.

In the morning she left, the letter was in her desk wrapped in a little envelope with his name, she left half of her heart at home.

Later that day, a blue haired boy came in by the window, expecting to find the petite girl, but he just found an empty room, and a letter, a heartbreaking letter.

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over _

Two years had passed, one remained, and Rima was remembering that day, two years before, when she had left him, at first she had tried to forget him and the pain, but she couldn't, and even though she knew it she had wasted many days in that, and little by little she had developed a new outer character, one that allowed her to be cheerful on the outside, and cry in the inside. And in that moment she discovered, that she still had hopes, over everything else she had hopes.

_There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer _

Nagihiko looked at the sky, with the letter in hand, it was damaged, and the edges broken, but it was the only thing for him to cling on... just one year more.

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on_

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning 

Rima was listening to a song, it pretty much described what had happened, and when the singer said "the end's beginning" she remembered that just two months remained.

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced _

When she went back home, supposedly cured from that "rebellious phase" Rima acted just like they wanted, but once she was free she ran to that same park where she had rejected him, and thought of what to do. How to tell him?

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over _

-It's been three years-she said for herself, so she was surprised when someone else talked.

-Yes Rima-chan, I missed you. - The blue haired man said.

-Nagi...- She was happy at first, but then she saddened- don't you hate me.

-No, not after reading this- Nagihiko pulled the letter out.

-My letter.

- I love you Rima.

-I do too.__

_There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all  
_

He kissed her, and she finally felt whole again. She was lastly with her true love

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight_

_**Please R&Rbye**_


	2. Hey there Amu chan

**So, second songfic chapter, enjoy, oh the song is Hey there Delilah by the plain white T's Bye**

**Suu: Natha doesn't own Shugo chara or the song ~desu…**

**Hey there Amu-chan**

Ikuto yawned.

He was bored, and missed Amu; there were still two years until he could hold her again. Ok, he talked to her whenever he could, via Skype, but that was not enough.

_Hey there Delilah  
what's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Amu had walked off to America, her father had been offered a good job, and he just couldn't deny.

Ikuto could swear that she was even prettier every time they talked; her parents had decided to keep her in America until she was an adult, but for Ikuto that was too much friggin' time without kissing his girlfriend. 

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_  
I'm by your side 

He knew that Amu felt lonely, since there both of her parents worked, and there was no one to take care of her, but she always said that it was nothing, the thing she liked the most when they talked was listening to his violin, she said that it took her back to times when everything was easier.

Ikuto would like to be with her, but he had slowly stuck into his mind that he had to wait, at least until vacations, when he had arranged to go and see her.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Lately her parents had been fighting, and Ikuto wanted to take her out from that mess.

From a year or so he had been wondering with an idea stuck in his mind, and bugging him.

But finally that month he had found his resolution to do what he considered necessary.

Ikuto was going to ask her to marry him.

He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, he knew that he could give Amu all that she deserved, since he had been promised a big contract for his violin performances.

"_Just you wait Amu I'll go for you"_ He played with the ring in his pocket, as the song kept going.

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

He never had enough time to speak with her, even if they spent hours, she was the best critic for his violin, and most of his pieces had been wrote for her, and for her only.

All they both wished for were to be together, and fall more, and more in love, but that wasn't really possible at the time. However, if she accepted him that wish would be fulfilled.

_  
A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

Most of his friends just told him to forget her, to leave that and find another love, but he couldn't, he was totally attached to the pink haired beauty, Of course, he knew that they had never had a love as intense as theirs.

Two years remained, until they could be happy, and travel all around.

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

Years passed, and they just saw each other a couple of times, but the promise made that vacation still remained, and when the time came they saw each other once more for the ceremony.


	3. Our song

**Here is the next chapter, well this one was asked by , and I personally had a lot of fun writing it, enjoy**

**Yoru: Natha doesn't own Shugo Chara, or The song Bye**

**Our song**

Amu got out of her school, and waited for her boyfriend Souma Kukai beside his car; while she sang in a little voice one of her favorite songs.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

Kukai arrived to the car and let her in, they were supposed to be studying, but the exams were the next day, and however they both were already good enough, so instead of studying they decided to wander off in the fields that to their convenience were behind some woods, and full of wild flowers.

Amu had pulled the X pins out of her hair for a while, she was thinking that it'd be good to change them for something not so childish, now that the charas had returned to her heart, and she was finally in the first year of high school.

-You're so cute with your hair loose Amu.

Amu blushed, Kukai smirked.

-C'mon, you know you are.

As she didn't respond, he just leaned, and kissed her gently in the lips. Soon the kiss turned into a heated one, and when they both finally broke it they were gasping for air.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing all around, finally the night came, and they went to the car, he grabbed the wheel with one of his hands, and surrounded Amu with the other.

_  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, Baby is something wrong?  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says_

Certain song started playing in the radio, and Amu turned it off when just a few verses had played.

-What's wrong, Amu-chan, I thought that you liked that song…

-It's not that, I was just thinking that it's kinda right; I'd also like to write songs about us.

-I' m sure I'd love 'em.

-Really…

-You bet.

_  
Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

They got Amu's home, and she focused finally on studying, though what she was really expecting was for him to call that night, and talk about unimportant matters that became important when they talked, and of course containing the laughter that burst because the curfew had ended long ago. Or maybe he would tap on her window in the Romeo and Juliet style and then hold her until she fell asleep, getting sleepy himself, there had been actually a time when he had ended up sleeping with Amu (no not like that, to the ones who miss thought that pervs), of course Amu's dad had gone crazy when he saw them in the morning, that had been funny to see.

Since she couldn't focus in her studies Amu decided to search for good memories, sure, their first date had been funny too, they went to the movies, and next to the car, there had been a super fluffy moment, where kissing would have been the best thing to do, but Kukai was nervous and didn't kiss her, he had liked girls before , but Amu was the one he truly loved… Ah their first date…

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

…And their first fight too, after a while he had dropped something about her weight, and she had come out of the car and hid in Rima's, telling the blonde what had happened, then after long hours, she had gone her new house, and passed running the porch, without letting him apologize in person, but that had also had a cute side to it, and it was what he expected, 'Cause when she got home her bed was covered in petals, and candy, and an apologizing note where he asked Amu to become his girlfriend.

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know  


A week had passed since the song's thing, and Amu had put herself to the task of finding a song that described more than perfectly their love, but for more albums that she listened to, she couldn't find anything as wonderful as it was, something that resumed all those moments that they had spent together seemed to be just indescribable for most of the authors, finally she decided that she couldn't find such a song, and just decided to live their days together to the fullest.

_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

It had been the last day of school for that year, and the snow was beginning to fall as they drove to a little café, to buy something hot when Amu had the idea, she pulled pen and paper out of her purse, and wrote a long beautiful song, she showed it to Kukai, and his face lit up.

-It's so pretty, just as you, Amu- chan. – they shared a quick peck, and got into the store.

**A\N: Well there it was, it's just me or it has more fluff than the others.**

**Please R&R 3333**


	4. Speechless

**Hey, here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it**

**BYE**

**"Speechless"**

**Rima's POV**

"Whoa she finally went back to the egg" I sighed, Kusukusu had been flying around, and bothering her with dumb questions, that even if Rima refused to respond out loud she'd read my mind, and then tease me about the answers, finally the chara had a giggles attack, for who knows what, and went back to the egg.

I walked over the drawer, and picked up my IPod **(I do not own 3) **

At first the songs that sounded were more like rocker, and something like that, but in some moment I got the stupid idea of pressing the goddamn shuffle button, and so a slow song started sounding, the rhythm a the beginning was cute, and for a moment I thought that there actually was a way to free myself from the topic of Kusukusu's teasing at least for an hour or two, but I guess that luck must hate me, because the song just took me back to that bothersome topic.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I've dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home  
_That face, his face came into my mind, the long purple hair, the creamy skin and the hazel eyes.

It was just as if the song was talking about him, the truth was that I felt like he had always been here, and because of that he knew me so well, the only other explanations to him knowing me so well that I could come out with was that he had sneaked in my dreams by his own will, and not because my stubborn mind insisted to tell me that I loved him when I already knew that. His memory had been probably the only thing that kept me breathing through those nights when my parents fought, and it still would in the nights that came, because I was totally sure that there would be more nights.

Hard to admit, or not I had to say that when he was with me I felt safe, that feeling that I hadn't had since the kidnapping, when my family had broken apart.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I had thought that everything would be always the same, and all sensations were something old, tha I knew, but with him everything seemed somehow new for me.

The sound of his voice was a signal to my body so that it would become like jelly, and if it wasn't for my own stubbornness my mouth would be sealed at that sound.

He always looked at me in that fashion that I haven't ever seen him looking at anyone else, that look that was soft, sensitive and playboyish at the time.

And he was the only one up until now that had been able to see through everything that was down my sleeve, the lies, the fake crying, and the cute pouts, he was immune to them all.

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

When I met him the only thought that crossed my mind was to be cold towards him, and ignore him just like I did with those nagging fan boys, after all the ice queen façade that took me so many years to create was infallible, and just someone like Amu could totally cross it, well at least that was what I thought. But the difference between this man, and the others, who I had known in my life was too big, he wasn't crazy like the fan boys, strange, and gayish like Tadase, a total organizing freak like Kairi, or a cheery and crazy guy like Kukai, he was just him, and before I could try and put a stronger barrier he had already surpassed the old one, and taken my heart.

'I wonder if the singer ever had a problem like this, I want to tell him, but still, I'm too thickheaded to do it' I thought.

"Rima-chan, you have a visitor" My mother yelled from downstairs,

'Great, just what I needed, someone coming, and bothering when I am so sad about this."

I turned the IPod off and went downstairs.__

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

When I reached the living room, there he was, as handsome as ever, and showing that smirk which made me want to jump and kiss him, why did it have to be him.

"Hi, purple head"

"Hi Rima-chan" he smirked even more "You forgot this scarf in the royal garden, and I thought that since my house is close by then I'd bring it to you"

"Kay, thanks... purple head"

"Aww that hurt Rima-chan"

"It's Mashiro-san"

"Nope, I like Rima-chan, or maybe you'd prefer Rima-koi" I blushed. "So wanna go out for a while **Ri...Ma-koi**"

"I'll go, just don't call me that"

We headed off to the old amusement park that Amu had showed me once, at the end it hadn't been demolished, but it served well to our purpose.

'Why am I even doing this? if Nagi realizes that I love him it'll be the worst thing ever'

"Why are we here Nagi?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with you"

I stayed quiet.

"Ne Rima, do you think that Sanjo-kun was a good Jack's chair?"

"Well yes, why"

"I'll be going to England for a year once we finish ninth grade, and Sanjo-kun decided that he wants to live with his sister for a while, so he will be transferring to our school, and taking my position as the jack's chair" he said, and I just couldn't believe it, my face saddened for a second, but I put up my barrier one more time, hoping that he hadn't noticed 'He's going, now what in the three years that I've known him, I was never able to confess, actually, I always ignored him, and now, I'm afraid that he will stay there, and fall in love, maybe even forget us' he had paused the talking, although I hadn't realized "I'll probably come back for eleventh grade, but before…"

A tear rolled down my face, and something warm was pressed against my lips with fiery passion. My eyes stared deep into his, and I felt myself slowly kissing back, my hands wrapped around his neck.

We parted, in need of air, but I just wanted some more of him, at least for that year that he would be away, far from me. So I kissed him again, this time more passionately, and I made my fingers play with his hair, and then our lips parted, and his tongue explored my whole mouth.__

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
you leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,  
Baby

It just felt so right, to have him so close to me, it was just natural for me.

"Nagi, I love you"

"I love you too Rima-koi"

"I don't know if I'll be able to wait for you all that time Nagi" I smiled " but somehow we'll make it"

He just kissed me again…__

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

_**Please r&r**_


	5. Death Pt 1 Concrete Angel

**So here's the next, it might be a bit sad, and this one has a second part that if I'm lucky I'll post tomorrow**

**Enjoy**

**i own nothing**

**Concrete angel**

Nagihiko sat in the park bench, wondering about his blonde haired beloved. The girl had been acting oddly that last month, she was always nervous, and he had noted that anytime when someone mentioned her family she would flinch, just as if she was scared.

That day had been the worst, she had ditched physical education with the excuse of having a cold, and saying that she could get worse if she got uncovered, but he knew that there was something else bothering the girl, something that could be discovered, if her arms were seen by the other guardians. Still he was clueless about what might be the reason why she was behaving in that unusual manner, he had already considered many things, but none would fit. His most credible theories were, first, that she had gone emo, and second, that she had gotten a tattoo, I was going for the first, because that likely explained her sunken mood, but there was something else that smelled cheesy.

'I'll confront her tomorrow; it's for her own good anyway'

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

Even though Nagi couldn't be more wrong with his explanations for the problem, he was pretty right about the existence of that problem, Rima was hiding something, and she didn't plan on telling anyone, even if her life went with it, she had too much to lose if she let anyone find out of what had been happening for at least six months, or so.

She picked her school uniform from the pile of clothes in her room, and also grabbed some bandages from the first aid equipment, luckily that man was drunk enough to be oblivious to her doing that, the other days he had shoved her away with even more punches when she had tried to heal herself.

The mirror showed her the reflex of a little heart shaped face with bags under the eyes, other than that there was no clue of what had been happening. Her socks were long enough to cover the whole leg, reaching the short shorts that she always wore behind the skirt, and behind the socks her legs were covered in an unhealthy purple blackish color, it was painful to move, but she had to. If she was there when that man, her father woke up she'd surely be rendered unable to move… again.__

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
it's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
bearing the burden of a secret storm  
sometimes she wishes she was never born

Everyone, even the bold, and dense Amu had began to get preoccupied about the girl, and being as sharp as she was Mrs. Sanjo had also become worried about her. But what could she do anyway the girl had an unbreakable ice façade, and Sanjo had seen her friends trying to get the truth out of her, but even they had failed, whatever it was the girl wanted them all out of it.

'I'll go and talk to her father next week; I'm really getting worried about this girl' It was Wednesday that afternoon.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Ne Rima" the blonde came out of her daydreaming, and focused in the pinkette beside her "Wanna go for a sleepover today at my place"

"Dunno, I'll have to ask" Said this the girl picked up her phone, and called home.

"What" the harsh voice said.

"Um daddy I was wondering, can I go to Amu's house tonight" Rima flinched, if he disagreed who knew what he'd do to her once she got home.

"You're not planning on escaping, because you know what I'd do in that instance, don't you?"

"No, I know, I'd never…"

"Then go but if anyone gets to know this the consequences will be your worst nightmare, you know that I can torture you in ways that even though they won't damage your body they will kill you inside"

"Hai thanks" she hung the phone, and tried to put a happy face for her friend "I'm going"

Then suddenly Ran came to Rima's side.

"Where's Kusukusu today, now that I think of it she had been absent for quite a while" Ran was worried.

"She says that she wants to take some kind of vacations, so she's staying at home for a while" It was the best lie that she could make up in that moment; actually Kusukusu had been in her egg for over a month now.

The blue haired boy looked at her, he was supposed to ask her, but she looked so fragile, that it seemed that just one more stressful situation would break her instantly. In the last instant he stepped back from his decision.__

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
where she's loved concrete angel

Rima walked back home to pick some clothes. Six months already, since her mother had left them, she wished that she would have taken her, but as her father had the custody she could do nothing.

Once her mother was gone he had started yelling at her at first, then he began slapping her, and finally punching her, Rima knew that someday she'd end up dead, but to protect the thing that she loved the most Rima gladly accepted that price to pay.

Once she got home she picked her long sleeved pajamas, and the diary, Rima didn't knew why, but she felt like taking it with her.

Amu opened the door, and greeted her cheerfully; they played with Ami, and then went up to Amu's room, when they heard a knock on the door and Amu's mom called them, Nagihiko was waiting for them downstairs, with some kind of present from his mother, it all went ok, and then he left and they went to sleep' when suddenly Rima's phone sounded.

"So you little lad thought that you could fool me, I told you to never see that guy again, well I guess you're like your mother, nothing can make you understand, come to the cabin tomorrow after school, you know what I'll do if you don't, ah I forgot, don't expect to get out of this still walking" he hung up.

'That's how it will end then, I can do nothing, this is my last night' sadly she though, now she knew why she had brought the diary with her.

"Amu, would you do something for me, please"

"Kay"

"Please keep this well cared, it's very important, carry it with you everywhere. You will know why soon" She said giving her friend the diary.

"Ehh but it's locked"

"I know, the key is inside this little locket, but I need to hide the diary for a while, will you do it?"

Amu nodded

The next day Rima tried to enjoy the most everything, and she felt even more scared as the day went close to its end, and she was so distracted that she didn't see the ball coming straight to her, until she felt the punch in her chest. Rima threw the ball to the players and went behind a tree, to see if it had made too much damage, because the area where she had been punched was already in bad shape.

Rima quickly remover the scarf, and saw her bruised chest.

"What's wrong Rima" A known voice asked from behind her.

"Nothing…" she quickly closed her shirt as well as she could, but not well enough. "Nagi, I want you to have something" Her face saddened "Take it with you everywhere" she handed him the locket.

"But…"

"You'll understand later" she said, and then pressed her lips against his, sweetly and swiftly.

Unfortunately, when she tiptoed to kiss him that bared her marked chest, and made the jacket slide to the floor showing the bruises in her arms.

"Rima who did this…" her eyes filled with tears, and she just ran away. She hoped that with those leads they'd capture him, she knew that he had killed her mom, and she also knew that it was too late for her too, for his punishment she was the lamb of sacrifice.

Nagihiko tried to follow her, but she was already gone, after that he searched everywhere, but couldn't find the girl.__

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
the neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

It was night, and he couldn't find her, when he suddenly found Amu.

"Nagi, do you know where Rima is"

"I wanted to ask you that too" he said "You see" he told her about what had happened that afternoon, even about his love for Rima.

And that was when Amu saw the locket in Nagihiko's neck" I understand now, Nagi, open that locket" he did so, and found a little key, which Amu inserted in the diary.

Even though the diary was pretty fat, only one quarter was filled with writing, about the last six months. However they just read until the passage which said:

"And there's the cabin, that used to belong to mom, I used to laugh there, it's two kilometers away from the city, you take the principal route that leads to Tokyo, and then, near the hot springs there's a secondary road, which leads there, it's easy to follow, and the house where I used to laugh is there, but now it has become a torture room, there are neighbors, but it's like there weren't, because they act as if they didn't hear my cries"

The other three quarters contained a pink egg that started vanishing.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
where she's loved concrete angel_

Nagi took his parents car, and drove quickly to the cabin hoping it wasn't too late, but when he got there her body was lying in the floor in a sick contortion.

"Nagi, I'm happy you're here" her voice was weak "I d…don't r…regret what I did" she said as he held her he had already called the cops and an ambulance, but they didn't get there yet.

He saw a knife beside her, and took it, if the bastard dared to go in there again…

"Why didn't you tell me?" she smiled tiredly.

"Y…you didn't r…read it w…whole did you? Please, do it." She closed her eyes "Please, just kiss me again"

He leaned forward, and brushed his lips softly against hers.

For a moment she looked like she was sleeping, but after that when he tried to hear her heart nothing was heard, and a weight in his pocket was lifted, yes, the egg had disappeared.

And just then a man came into the room, and went over Nagihiko, who blinded by the rage stabbed him, minutes later the police arrived.__

A statue stands in a shaded place  
an angel girl with an upturned face  
a name is written on a polished rock  
a broken heart that the world forgot

The funeral was held on Sunday, and that same day Nagihiko got the diary back, he hadn't been condemned for the man's death, it had been self defense.

Hours after the funeral he remembered her last words, and then knew that they were about the diary.

He read it whole, until he reached one that marked the day before her death, and seemed to have been written in the dark, the last phrase said:

"So this is my goodbye, I wont regret it though. 'Cause with this I spare my true love, from a destiny that already awaited me anyway. I'm the lamb of sacrifice, for him I am, and I'll be, I love you my dear Nagihiko"

A tear rolled down his face.__

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
where she's loved concrete angel

**So that was sad, please R&R**


	6. Death Pt 2 Give me novacaine

**Gosh I'm soooo sorry, I hadn't taken in account my Kung- fu classes, the exams, or the plot bunnies tying me down, and making me write a Nejiten story, well hope you like it…**

**Give me novacaine… **

It had been no more than a month, but for me it felt like years, because life without her was meaningless.

I sat in the Royal garden, just like every day, with a fake smile pasted on my face, I hated pretending to be happy, but the grudge I carried was mine and mine alone.

"Ne Nagi wanna go to the movies today, we're all going, even Ikuto is" Amu was as dense as ever.

"Ikuto one-chan, but I thought he was overseas" Tadase was surprised. "He should have told me he was coming"

"Oh little prince, I just tell those important things to my Amu-koi" Ikuto was a cat freak, and still loved to tease Amu, even though they were a couple now.

"I am no mere prince I'm the king mwhahahaha" And Tadase still had those character transformations. It was the same for all of them, just like she hadn't died, at the hands of her very dad; it was like they were oblivious to which day it was.

"So what do you say?" Amu clumsily smiled.

"I'd like to, but I have dance classes" Thank god for being a good liar. I had quit dancing since she died, and didn't want to go back, dancing, at least for me was filled with feelings, and now my emotions were sadness and pain, I could not dance, even if I wanted.

"Ok maybe another time"

When the school day ended, I went back to my house just to get in my room, and sulk while hearing music, you would think that in this situation people listened to music that cheered them up, not in my case though, this song for example was about suicide.

_Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
it's like a throbbing toothache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore_

Yes, his head did hurt, and quite a bit, but it was a strange pain, one that could not be killed by pills. And it was bothersome, it had two mixed causes, and those two had the same origin: her. The first was the lack of sleep; I could most of the time, but didn't want to, my tortured mind kept repeating her last moments, like a broken recorder.

The second however was the utter pain inside of me, which chewed my body and mind away. And the singer was right; sometimes I just wanted to end it all.__

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
this sensation's overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
so give me Novacaine

Oh how I missed her, the wound I had been left with was swollen and infected, the pain wouldn't leave me be, putting everything in my mind aside, and placing itself in the center.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. Oddly enough it was my mother, she hadn't talked to me for like three weeks, since I stopped dancing, however her face showed too much preoccupation at that time to ignore it like I had done when she got mad about my decision. So I pushed the stop button on my iPod, and willed to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Nagihiko" She was quietly whispering, and there was no threaten in her tone "I think that we should talk"

"If it's about the dancing thing…" She deliberately cut me, and that was when I noticed her swollen eyes.

"It has nothing to do with that, actually I wanted to talk about you. Son, you see, I'm worried, you can't seem to forget that girl, at first I thought that by giving you a rest from dancing you'd feel better, but it's been a month, and you're still sulking over. Seeing this, I have decided to send you abroad again, you're going to America, to learn to dance, and I've also arranged a few meetings with a very recognized psychiatrist we hope that he can get you out of this depression state you're in."

I stared in awe to her, those things were…

"Impossible, I would never go neither see some crazy old guy that gives me antipsychotics"

"You're going, want it or not" She left.__

Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than air,  
I'll tell you what

I wasn't going at any cost, the only thing I needed was a strategy. Well I couldn't find any, and so went back to my iPod and listen to the song.

It was funny, the song was right, and yet wrong. Rima wasn't a demon, she was an angel, but still I got a funny feeling in those few dreams when she was alive, and I kissed her happily, like it was an empty kiss, but still worth it, to sort of taste her lips once more.

And right then I couldn't help but think that since her death everything had changed the guardians, and even me. The guardians were no longer my best friends, but I had gotten a few friendships that neither them nor my mom knew about, and never would, because they would strongly disapprove them, and leave me with no one who understood my feelings.

And yes, most of them did drugs, and though I didn't, I had been tempted quite a few times to do it, to forget my load of sadness at least for an hour or two.

And there was my best friend among all of them, his name was will, and he was American had pitch black hair, and blue eyes. The week before he had given me a bag with some pills, he said they were tranquilizers or something like that, and warned me not to take much of them, or I could die__

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensation's overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine

ho novacaine

I pulled the bag from beneath my pillow. There were at least twelve pills in it, all of them a bright white color.

Damn if they did what I was told they did I wanted to take them.

But that would only free me for some time, and then the pain would come back, and worse, because I would have tasted peace. And I thought, that all I wanted was to make it last forever.

Then I took a handful of pills and swallowed them.

While the world was fading all around me, I muttered my last words ' I love you Rima'__

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensation's overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine

The pain is gone, so am I, and in this place away from the world where I am I hear their cries, why, they say, why would he do it, but the ones that know me well will know, T he reason that is running towards me, tackling me to the ground, kissing me passionately with tears in her eyes…

**So how was it, if anyone wants me to do certain pairing (No Tadase allowed) or song just ask**

**Bye**


	7. Drunk

**Me: Ohh my gosh I'm so sorry for the late update, blame my math teacher he hates me.**

**Amu: its ok, we all know that math teachers are demons.**

**Ikuto: Hey you when are you gonna do Amuto?**

**Me: Well, the song is so happy I could die, by Lady Gaga. The chapter is a little perverted, I'm a secret perv, and was requested by Riri-chi. Enjoy. I think the next chappie will be Rimahiko, I'm in one week vacations, so I'll update as much as I can …**

**Drunk…**

Nadeshiko arrived to the place of the date five minutes early, her mother hadn't given her permission to go out, but nah, Nagi was covering for her. They had told their mother that they'd be staying at Nagi's girlfriend's house, he was actually but that night she was going out with Kukai. Yep they were a couple, and that was their official first date. The only thing that still bothered her was that the date was in another town. And she knew they'd have to be careful with the schedule if they didn't want her to get caught.

She balanced on the high heels, how the heck girls could walk with those it was so freaking hard.

Her dress had a white strapless top adorned with pale silver flowers, and around the waist it would get all fluffy because of the layers of light grey and white chiffon that overlapped each other. She also had a black and grey maxi purse which just she and god knew what had inside.

The girls had helped her pick it up still, she felt uncomfortable with it. And tugged it down every once In a while mostly because it was fucking shorter than the school uniform's skirt

Kukai arrive to the club drop dead gorgeous as always and quickly spotted his girlfriend. He quietly walked behind her, and placed his palms over Nadeshiko's eyes.

"So little grape, guess I found you first" Nade could almost see his brilliant smirk. He let go of her eyes, and she instantly turned around and gave him a quick peck in the lips.

"Wanna dance" She smiled

"Mhm, I'd rather wait until something with more beat is in, how about we go for a drink first?" She said in a quiet voice, somehow someone had gotten the dj to suddenly change from baby Alice, to death cab, and it wasn't exactly a good music for a date.

Kukai surrounded her with his arm, and they both went off to the bar section.

"Erm I want double vodka please" Nadeshiko said in a shaky voice, sure she had drank before, but it had only been some sips of wine.

"You Sure you can handle it" Kukai got preoccupied, he knew she wasn't used to drink. But as she nodded he just forgot about the matter. "Then let them be two Sir"

_Eh-eh eh-eh yeha yeha_

_Eh-eh eh-eh aha aha_

_Eh-eh eh-eh yeha yeha_

_Eh-eh eh-eh aha aha_

The drinks arrived after a while; Nadeshiko seemed to be doing well. A minute later she excused herself to go to the bathroom, she left and Kukai asked for another vodka, and then a third.

'Gosh women do take their time in the bathroom' he thought while finishing the third glass, 'she better come out while this music is still on we definitely can't dance with death cab on, at least I don't think so.

_I love that lavender blonde_

_The way she moves the way she walks_

_I touch myself can't get enough_

_And in the silence of the night_

_Through all the tears and all the lies_

_I touch myself and it's alright_

In that moment he saw the girl coming down to him, her hips moving sensually. A faint blush colored her cheeks, and she wasn't tugging that dress anymore actually, it seemed to be a little higher.

'She's sexy alright' he thought as he stood up, no she wasn't a lavender blonde, just a lavender girl. He giggled, not realizing that they were both pretty drunk. Kukai was kinda accustomed to drinking, but it was not like he went out every night. Actually he had been failing at school recently, and thus he had been staying at home to study. Plus three double vodkas were enough to get him out of his senses.

Kukai walked over to the girl, lust in his eyes. She was walking sexily swinging her hips with every move.

"So wanna dance now…" A finger pressed to his lips stopped him abruptly in mid sentence.

"Just wait a minute" she started making her way in the crowd.

_Just give in don't give up baby_

_Open up your heart and your mind to me_

_Just know when that glass is empty_

_That the world is gonna bend yeah_

_Kukai followed her until she stopped at the bar, and finished her old drink._

Her face was flushed, but she had a decided look.

"Hey sir, can you give me another of these."

"Of course girl" the barman went back within minutes, and gave Nadeshiko the double vodka, which she swallowed in a couple of sips.

He felt someone pulling his hand.

"So, let's go dance" the purple headed girl smiled, and pulled him to the center of the crowd.

They danced for a while, and then sat down again. In what was probably the darkest and farthest place in the room that they could have chosen.

"Ehh Nade why are we sitting here, don't you think we should be you know where most of the people are seating" Kukai pointed to the other side of the room, and turned around to see his girlfriend smiling seductively at him.

"Then it would be difficult to do this" warm lips pressed firmly against his.

'Oh hell this is not the Nade I know' the girl wrapped her arms around him and kissed more passionately. He felt his thoughts get blurry and knew he would give in soon 'I like this one too though'

He nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly granted. She let him explore her saliva soaked mouth with his tongue.

Then they started dancing again, but not only dancing, oh no. Dirty dancing.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time_

_Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die_

_Be your best friend yeah I'll love you forever_

_Up in the clouds we'll be higher than ever_

_Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die and it's alright_

Nadeshiko made her back face his chest surrounded his neck with her arms. And started moving her hips in circles. Rubbing against Kukai, while he fought not to moan.

"I love you, Kukai" She turned around just a little, and kissed him full in the lips. Kukai noticed the whisky favor in his girlfriend's mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her to go home he was too drunk and she was too hot. "Can we please go for another drink?" Her puppy dog eyes were on.

'Oh my she knows I just can't resist to that face' He frowned a little "Ok "

Nade walked to the bar area in the same sexy fashion and asked for another drink.

"Today we have an especial promotion. The extra-large whisky vase would you like to try it"

"You bet" The girl smirked.

"Oh oh" He had seen that promotion before, the vase was ridiculously large, not even Ikuto stood more than one and a half without spurting things about Amu's and his private life. Nade was pretty drunk already. And well Nadeshiko could be as though as she wanted, but half of that vase and she'd lose all the sanity she had left that was if she had any.

"Err Nade, I don't think that's a good idea" he was actually concerned about what that girl would do completely drunk 'Oh man since when am I the responsible one'

She playfully pushed him and pouted.

"Aww come on"

"Ok Ok, but just this one vase no more." He leaned in the bar while she drank like three quarters of the vase.

"Kukai, please wait for me a little, I have a surprise for you" The girl went again into the bathroom.

_I am as vain as I allow_

_I do my hair I gloss my eyes_

_I touch myself all through the night_

_And when something falls out of place_

_I take my time i put it back_

_I touch myself 'til I'm on track_

'Wow, another good fifteen minutes waiting, this surprise better be good' someone tapped Kukai's shoulder. He turned around and saw a very sexy girl wearing a black leathered dress. The girl immediately pulled him in for a kiss.

"Eh who" he murmured through the girls lips, until one of the club's lights illuminated them, and he distinguished the purple hair.

"Do you like it Kukai-kun" she smiled seductively.

'Great I'm about to be molested by my drunken girlfriend' as much as he didn't want to he'd have to stop it "That's it, Nade, we're going"

"I don't want to"

'Great, she's in Yaya mode now'

"I don't care; we're going back to Tokyo"

Then the barman, stepped in.

"Sorry guys, I overheard your conversation. But you can't go back to Tokyo tonight maybe not even tomorrow"

"Ehh what?" both Nade and Kukai said at the time.

'My god Nadeshiko's mother will kill us if she finds out, and she'll definitely find out if we're both disappeared by tomorrow morning'

"I'm afraid that there has been a landslide you should stay at the town tonight, there's a pretty fine hotel on the outskirts, here, I'll give you the direction" The man handed Kukai a little card.

"Kay, thanks we're going there" Kukai said dragging his girlfriend to the exit.

"Have a good trip"

_Just give in don't give up baby_

_Open up your heart and your mind to me_

_Just know when that glass is empty_

_That the world is gonna bend yeah_

The trip to the hotel was both hell and heaven to Kukai.

Heaven because his very cute, and sexy girlfriend hard started kissing and licking him to no end, and it felt so good.

And hell because he couldn't focus in driving while she kissed him, so he had almost crashed in many objects while trying to get to the so called hotel.

'Finally' he sighed, somehow they had avoided all the other cars, and got safely to the hotel "Hey Nade c'mon were going to sleep"

The girl followed him with a devilish smirk planted on her face.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time_

_Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die_

_Be your best friend yeah I'll love you forever_

_Up in the clouds we'll be higher than ever_

_Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die and it's alright_

_So happy i could die and it's alright_

_So happy i could die and it's alright_

The woman in the reception seemed very young, and pretty too. With white skin and hot pink hair, she was also wearing the hotel's uniform which she had **customized** by making the skirt almost higher than Nadeshiko's dress.

"Hello how can I help you" the woman smiled brilliantly.

"Well, we need a room" Kukai said.

"Oh ok please let me check" she turned to the computer and revised something.

"Umm sir, I'm sorry, but the only free room that we have left is the honeymoon suite. Are you ok with it?" Kukai blushed, a lot. And even Nade blushed too. Seriously the honeymoon suite.

"Hmp well if it's the last one left, I think we will take it."

"Then here's your key, room 489"

"Thanks"

The woman snickered, actually there were only two occupied rooms, and now three the rest of the hotel was empty. But although some people might consider it crazy she loved to get couples together.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time_

_Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die_

_Be your best friend yeah I'll love you forever_

_Up in the clouds we'll be higher than ever_

_Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die and it's alright_

The couple got to their suite, Kukai hoping that Nadeshiko didn't do something strange, like she had done in the bar seriously. The woman in the bar wasn't really the Nadeshiko he knew. And she was kinda creepy too. The alcohol really changed her.

"Let's go sleep Nade" He told the girl who was currently staring at him with somehow perverted eyes "I think we'll have to sleep in the same bed or do you prefer me to sleep in the cou…"

Kukai was cut in by his girlfriend pushing him into the bed.

"Nope, for me the bed is fine" she said and kissed him "also I like you hot stuff"

Nadeshiko started taking off his shirt, as she kissed him, and he responded with the same strength she did. At some moment in that he realized that Nadeshiko had taken his shirt off, and started struggling with her dress' zipper.

'God, I can't but, Ahh, we don't even have a con… no time to think about that, seriously. She's going to molest me and I can't say I don't like it." Kukai debated in his mind whether to do one thing or the other, while Nade had been able to take her dress down and was now just in her bra and underwear, kissing him another time.

Kukai then took Nade in his arms thankfully she was petite and put her with her back against his chest. And wrapped her strongly with his arms.

"Please, just sleep Nade, we can't do this"

"But I want to" she whined.

"No, not now"

"I'm sleepy" He pulled the covers over the both of them and they fell asleep.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time_

_Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die_

_Be your best friend yeah I'll love you forever_

_Up in the clouds we'll be higher than ever_

_Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die and it's alright_

Nadeshiko woke up with the sun shining, she felt it all over her body, wait all over her body. She looked down at herself; she was just in her bra and underwear. And her boyfriend's strong arm was grabbing her by the waist. She didn't remember anything, but ordering that ridiculously vase of whisky.

"So, you awake little grape?"

"Kukai, wait why I am in my underwear, we didn't…"

"Nope, actually you tried to molest me if I hadn't stopped you…" a phone rang. Nadeshiko ran to get it.

"Mushi Mushi"

"Hey Nade, its Rima. Well your mother is in her way there"

"Ehh how? Wasn't Nagi covering for me?"

"Yes, but your mother found the notepad with the club's direction, and got Nagi to tell her. She might already be in the town"

"We'll prepare, thanks bye"

Nade picked her clothes from the floor, and disposed to get dressed when.

"Hum miss, sir" she recognized the young woman's voice coming from the other side of the door. "You have a visitor, do you wish to let her in"

"OHH SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THAT KEY" a terribly familiar voice shouted. And seconds later Nadeshiko's mom stormed in the room "NADESHIKO FUJISAKI HOW DO YOU DARE TO DO THIS? WHY THE HELL IS YOU IN YOUR UNDREWEAR? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" The woman pointed at Kukai.

"It's not what you think mom"

"Oh, we are going to have a serious chat at home, you two"

'This is my end' thought both Kukai and Nadeshiko at the time"

**Please R&R I'll give you cookies**

**BYE**

…**NaThA… **


	8. I hate that i love you

**I'd love to say I'm soooooooooooorry for the late update and that the world will probably be over soon because I actually got a good grade in yesterday's math exam.**

**Enjoy **

**Love cha **

**"I Hate That I Love you"**

"I'm not singing this, especially if it is with that freaky purple head" Rima yelled as she stomped behind the scenario. Dropping her music sheets as she walked.

Nagi who was also in the scenario looked weird. He hadn't been expecting for them both to be given a duet, a romantic one at that. Their drama teacher was tapping the floor with his foot; he really was an impatient man "Please excuse me sensei I'll bring her back"

"Fifteen minutes, if you take more you both fail drama" the guy said adjusting his oily mustache. Nagihiko also went backstage and started searching for his partner.

It wasn't difficult to find Rima; he just searched for a little ball with blonde hair. Like the one he had seen some years ago at the park while he searched for the flower starting to bloom a task given by his mother. When he found her she was struggling to find some sort of exit without success actually.

Nagi touched her shoulder ever so lightly but she equally jumped in surprise "Rima lets go back, it's not like we were in love any way don't you think" he purposely made some hair fall over his eyes so that she wouldn't be able to read his lies 'if you only knew Rima' weakly she said "No I don't want to" he smiled "c'mon you don't want to fail drama do you?"

The girl didn't answer.

"Oh Rima it's just some romantic song big deal it's not like the ice queen could like someone anyway" for some reason the girl didn't use some kind of comeback on him, she just turned around and followed him with an empty expression in her eyes.

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

**After school… (A\N: I bet you thought I'd make them sing)**

They were all walking to their houses, as always but there was an awkward silence that Amu tried to fill with occasional chit-chat which wasn't working.

"Heh Rima you two were awesome today at drama class, you should sing more often" suddenly the air felt heavier.

"Really well thanks" Rima said with a blank expression "Now that I think of it where's Kukai today?" Tadase snickered. "What?"

"Well Utau wanted him to help her practice singing in English, you know since he was in America last summer, but she wants him to sing camp rock songs with hers. Seeing that he hates camp rock…"

Rima snickered trying to imagine Kukai singing a duet from that movie.

"Guys can you wait a while I'm going to buy something" She walked towards a Tayaki place.

"Couldn't it be for some cat we know?" Yaya said with a smirk.

"Well…" Amu left the answer in the air.

"So they are?"

Amu sighed "Actually yes"

Rima looked at Tadase waiting for him to yell something or look hurt but strangely he just said "So he's back at your house Amu-chan, its good you two finally admitted it like me and Lulu-chan"

"Hotori san, you're going out with Lulu?" this time it was Nagi.

"Yep, in fact Fujisaki-san you and Rima-chan are the only single ones of the group"

One by one they got to their houses until there was just Rima Nagi and Amu left.

But you won't let me  
you upset me girl  
and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
can't remember what you did

"Ne Rima-chan, I was thinking about what Tadase-kun said… and do you have someone you like" Amu asked shyly.

"Maybe"

"What do you mean with maybe?"

"That even I'm not sure yet"

"K, I've got to turn here bye" Amu said and disappeared in the street that went to the left.

But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
for too long that's wrong

And like that they left both of them alone normally Rima would have been mocking Nagi and he would have been teasing her but that day they were both silent.

'Maybe I said too much' he thought.

'He thinks I can't love' she thought.

She looked at him, he looked almost normal, thoughtful but you could see sadness in his eyes.

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more  
said I despise that I adore you

"Rima-chan?"

"What?" she said kind of rudely.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said at the theater"

"There's nothing to apologize for" she said emotionlessly "I was being too stubborn" Rima said putting her outer character to the maximum.

'Damn I just hate it when she does that, does she really think that with the stupid cloak she'll trick me' the girl was looking at the floor wouldn't look at him. So he reached for her chin and lifted her face enough for their eyes to meet. And then he just couldn't think of nothing and blatantly kissed her.

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oh...)

Rima's eyes widened and she placed her hands in his chest, kissing back, but at some point she realized the situation and scratched him with her frail nails trying to break the kiss apart. But he was too strong and she too small, so when he finally stopped she pushed him aside and immediately bitch slapped him.

"I-I hate you"

You completely know the power that you have.  
The only one makes me laugh.  
Said it's not fair.  
How you take advantage of the fact.  
That I... love you beyond the reason why.  
And it just ain't right.

**With Rima…**

'Stupid, stupid' she thought as she lied in bed, 'why did I say that? Oh yeah right because I'm a stupid girl' he had kissed her, done what she had wanted for so much time and she just tells him she hates him.

"I love you Nagi, sorry" Rima muttered between soft sobs.

Then she decided that she needed some air tiptoed out of the house, going to the only place she could think of to get clarity, Amu had said that it worked anyway.

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

**With Nagi…**

"Screw it" he yelled at no one as some tree branches hit his face Nagi had climbed to the roof of the Fujisaki mansion hoping to get a little clarity. 'Why'd I do that she sure hates me now.'

He still didn't find an explanation for his earlier behavior but she had been so cute, that it had been too harsh to just resist. 'But now I know it, she'll never love me back. I've loved her since I saw her and tried to not feel this for her since the first moment she spoke to me. But no matter what I do I can't let go of this love what can I do…" He sighed ' Wait maybe that place, it might be at least she told me it would' and he took off.

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...  
Yeah... Oh...  
That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oh...)  
That's how much I love you (oh...)  
As much as I need you

**Somewhere…**

Rima fell for what seemed the thirtieth time she wasn't even sure that she'd ever find it.

Then she felt someone moving in the nearby bushes, the plants in that part of the forest were especially thick. And that plus the fact that it was dark and some time before it had started pouring made the recognition of the stranger extremely difficult, if not impossible.

"Someone there?" she yelled to the wind.

"Rima…" the voice was soft, but the strong winds distorted it and she couldn't figure out who was its owner.

'No… please don't let it be like last time' she remembered someone calling her from an alley 'Those men…" Rima was about to scream, but then she caught a glimpse of purple between the leaves. As she recognized who the man was she turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Rima, please wait" the voice said.

"Why should I?" The girl roared as he got a hold on her arm.

"Because I need to apologize"

And again their eyes met and she just became paralyzed those hazel eyes…

"Y-you d-don't have to, actually, I have to" tears were welling up her pretty eyes "I have been selfish all this time I wouldn't tell you, but I just love you I don't care if you cant return it, I just wanted you to know."

He then pulled her, and embraced her.

"I love you too Rima-chan, wanna go home" She nodded and pecked him in the lips. As the couple left a certain someone looked from a window, sipping tea, they had been just a few meters away from their first destination, the planetarium.

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

and I hate that I love you so... so...

Nagi took her home, and she resolved she he had to stay for the night. So he pulled her close and embraced her she really did love him, and need him.

**Well, here it is, hope you like it…**

**R&R **

**BYE**

…**NaThA…**


	9. Something about us

**Me: Hey, lovely readers and reviewers the plot bunnies made me do this might be sad and short but I liked it very much. * Giggles* I wuv you all**

**Rima: What's wrong with her?**

**Nagi: She's high on sugar.**

**Me: Yep, finally Kutau, it's just that I couldn't find a song, but I hijacked my cousin mp3 and found this Yay**

**Ikuto: Yay? Since when do you say that… Oh forget it, will there be Amuto soon.**

**Me: Maybe, in two or three chapters, next will be Rimahiko hehe enjoy**

**PD: Can someone suggest me a song for future chapters, pretty please nya well on with the chapter, don't be shy.**

**"Something about Us"**

Utau woke up to feel her arms ache. When she looked down she realized that they had many thin cuts, and furthermore, her arms were cuffed to the back. There was a shadow in front of her that was sharpening the butcher knife that he had been using to cut her.

Utau thought she remembered a little from before someone smacked her in the back of the head with her most expensive Chinese style vase.

_Flashback_

The doorbell rang and Utau walked over it, to see two men in the gas' company uniform.

"Mistress, it seems there has been a gas release in this building, we need to figure out if your apartment was also affected." The taller one said "could you please let us in"

"Kay" Utau turned "I'll show you where to search" She started walking towards the other room. She didn't think it was weird for employees to show up at like eleven pm, she was thinking of a certain brunette she hadn't seen in a long time, almost a year.

Suddenly an excruciating pain shot through the back of her head and she lost the consciousness.

_End flashback_

The man went towards Utau smiling evilly, in a way that made his teeth more visible than the rest of his face due to the moon light that came in by the wall sized window.

Utau flinched in her position.

"Now don't try to resist little star, the cards here favor us" He reached for the girls chin, and in that instant, she knew what they were up to, and also that they wouldn't let her live once they were done.

'How could I be so dumb? they even talked about this in news. The men that pretended to be company employees, and once in raped and dismembered their victims. Usually young women with blonde hair.'

Hot tears started running down her cheeks; she wouldn't be able to stop them. Iru and Eru had gone back to their eggs just a few weeks before.

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
but there's something about us I want to say  
cause there's something between us anyway_

The man ripped her jacket off. She sobbed even more. While thinking about how to say goodbye to life. She didn't regret a lot of things, but one…

'I never told him that I love him, I just wish that somehow I could say it'

More time passed and she ended up in her underwear. The man took off his shirt.

And she begged to lose consciousness while _that _happened. It'd be her first time…

"_Chara Nari: Sky Jack"_

Utau slowly opened her violet eyes at the much known voice. He was standing in front of her, and even though she was still scared Utau couldn't help but realize that he was taller and more handsome than the last time she had seen him about a year before.

"Kukai" she called, but he didn't turn. He was too busy beating the guy up. Once the man had like all the bones broken Kukai turned to her, his eyes showed a lot of concern.

"You ok, did he do something".

"Thanks to you, no I don't even want to imagine what could have happened if you hadn't come at the time you did." She smiled. "How did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Those two told me" he said pointing to Iru and Eru "I guess that when you were most scared they awoke" Utau smiled softly.

He embraced Utau, gripping her strongly, not wanting to let her go.

_I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you_

"I love you Utau" He strengthened his grip on her back "I don't know what would have happened to me if you had been hurt"  
And a second later he felt the knife going through his lounge.

Kukai yelped, as the other man stabbed him, Utau was totally covered with blood. She screamed, and then something happened and she chara naried for once with Iru.

"_Nightmare Lorelei" _and like that the man was out the window, but Utau could practically feel Kukai's life escaping with every heartbeat that her senses amplified by the chara Nari perceived.

She ran to his side, tears flowing from her eyes.

He weakly caressed her cheek, leaving a crimson bloody trace across it.

"Don't cry"

"How could I not cry?"

"I don't want you to"

"I can't avoid it, you're dying, even someone medically illiterate like me can tell"

His breaths grew shallow, and slower.

_I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

'Why him, I just got him back, and destiny tries to get him back. I love him, I need him, and I have missed him more than anyone, then why what did I do wrong?' Utau thought as she curled closer to him.

Kukai chocked blood; his eyes were growing dull, and his body cold.

"I think it's time" He chocked some more blood "Goodbye Idol-san"

She smiled weakly, he still remembered "Goodbye Soccer-boy"

And then his breathing stopped.

"I love you too, she said, but knowing he was already gone.

**So how was it, please review the dark side will send you virtual cookies.**

…**NaThA…**


End file.
